Un amor que nace poco a poco
by Uyoko-oui
Summary: ¿Cómo no amarlo cuando siempre estaba cuando lo necesitaba? Era simplemente imposible no quererlo más que así misma R&R


**O**tra vez se encontraba en dirección ¡Cómo todos los días! Desde que había vuelto al colegio después aquel inolvidable tour espacial que vivió junto a su difunto y amado abuelo Goku y junto a él, junto a Trunks, desde entonces la cosas habían cambiado mucho para la nieta del gran guerrero, volver al colegio para ella era como volver al inferno y no precisamente porque no le gustase estudiar, si ella era tan inteligente como su padre pero si no quería estar allí era porque las constantes burlas de sus compañeros por su forma de vestir y de actuar ya que las mismas no era parecida en nada a las demás niñas, Pan era muy diferente a sus compañeras porque mientras ella se preocupaban por vestirse adecuadamente y salir con chicos, la azabache solo estaba interesada en volverse la más fuerte del universo, en convertirse al fin en súper Saiyan como su padre, como su tío, como el señor Vegeta y como Trunks por lo mismo entrenaba muchísimo más de lo permito. Por otro lado su vestimenta no cambio en lo absoluto solo que ahora en vez de usar ese pañuelo naranja usaba una jorra roja y por eso le decían "la marimacho" o "la machorra" porque su forma de vestir era más de niño que de niña aunque los insultos de los demás no le importase a veces perdía el control y terminaba peleando con compañeros varones porque le irritaban mucho que la insultaran cuando ella no los molestaba en lo absoluto y gracias a su mala reputación no tenía amigos y ni tampoco quería tenerlos porque lo único que tenía en mente era transformarse en súper saiyajin.

—Ya ha estado tanto aquí, que esa silla en la cual está sentada debería tener una placa con su nombre. —Dijo el director de la institución educativa y Pan bajo la mirada en señal de tristeza porque sabía que dentro de poco sus padres aparecerían. —Ya le he dicho cientos y cientos de veces que la niñas como usted no deben agredir físicamente a sus compañeros porque eso no corresponde y si no logra entender eso me veré en la penosa necesidad de expulsarla definitivamente de aquí.

—Ellos empezaron…—Emitió.

—Debió ignorarlos y no golpearlos como ya le dije anteriormente.

Y todo en ese cuarto fue silencio cuando alguien entro y esa persona no era ni Gohan, ni Videl, esa persona que acaba de entrar al lugar era el presidente de Corporatión Capsule. —Buenos días, lamento la demora. —Dijo él y la morena al voltearse y verlo abrió los ojos de par en par.

—Buenos días… ¿Quién es usted? ¿Y qué se debe su visita? —Interrogo el director estrechando su mano con la persona desconocida. —Vine en lugar de los papás de Son Pan, ellos están muy ocupados en estos momentos y les es imposible venir pero por favor, dígame para que quería verlos.

Pan se sonrojo al sentir el perfume embriagador de Trunks envolviendo ese sitio y sin poder evitarlo lo miro a él, quien se encontraba junto a ella mirando a la máxima autoridad del colegio y ella solo fue capaz de sonreír al tenerlo tan cerca.

—Llame a los papás de Son Pan porque ella agredió nuevamente a sus compañeros y…

—Disculpe mi interrupción pero ¿Hubo algún motivo para que ella actuase así?

— ¿He?...si, según la señorita, Son esos alumnos la estuvieron molestando verbalmente pero yo quiero que ella entienda que nada se debe resolver a golpes porque así no llegara a ninguna parte.

—Le prometo que hablare con ella…—Hiso una pausa y poso su mano con suavidad sobre el hombro de la pelinegra y ella se sintió muy nerviosa tanto que el corazón le comenzó a latir de manera desmedida. —Pero también considero que usted debería hablar con esos compañeros que la molestan porque queda de sobra decirle que el que esos niños la molesten esa forma se considera bulliyng.

—Hablare con los demás alumnos como corresponde, pierda cuidado. —Después de hablar lo necesario ambos se despidieron y Pan se fue junto a Trunks. Ambos caminaban por los pasillos del enorme lugar hasta llegar al patio trasero del mismo y se sentaron en una banca blanca que permanecía inmóvil en el lugar y segundos después se miraron. — ¿No dirás nada?

— ¿Debería decir algo?—Pregunto ella mirando al suelo y él la seguía mirando. — ¿Actúas así porque ya no está el señor, Goku?

—No, mi abuelito sigue muy presente en mi vida aunque no sea físicamente sé que me está cuidando.

— ¿Entonces por qué haces lo que haces?

Pan lo miro sin notarlo una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla. —Porque me molesta que solo porque no me visto de rosa o me muestro interesada en los chicos crean que soy rara, ellos no tienen derecho a juzgarme sin conocerme antes. —Explico con tristeza y él con la yema de uno de sus dedos le limpio una de las lágrimas que se deslizaban por su mejilla. —Ellos no tienen ni la más mínima idea de lo mucho que vales, pequeña. —Le sonrió sinceramente y ella se sonrojo al sentir esos ojos azules sobre ella.

— ¿Trunks?

— ¿Si?

—Eeres un gran amigo ¿Sabías?

—También te aprecio mucho y espero que seamos amigos para toda la vida.

«Si para toda la vida…»—Pensó ella para sí misma y le sonrió conservando la fiel esperanza de algún día poder ganarse el corazón de su amado.

* * *

¿Esto merece un comentario? *¬*

¡Trunks&amp;Pan Forever! 3


End file.
